


The Unwritten Tales of Harry Potter and Hogwarts

by AlabasterStone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlabasterStone/pseuds/AlabasterStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This series explores different moments throughout the Harry Potter saga. It is an attempt to fill in the blanks about growing up at Hogwarts (the honest, strange and secret moments between students and staff), and also to explore the moments in the series that were left out (how did Ron and the others escape the Inquisitorial Squad in Umbridge's office? What really happened when Ron and Hermione went to get the Basilisk fangs in the Chamber of Secrets? etc.). Be warned! These stories may sometimes be violent or sexually explicit but not any more than what really happens when young people are away at boarding school. Please comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unwritten Tales of Harry Potter and Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a continuous series. It is an anthology of events. Every chapter takes place at a different moment in the series.

It had been a tough match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Their chasers were matching every goal the Gryffindor team managed to score and, at eighty-all, everyone knew the game would be decided between the Seekers. Harry was happy that no matter what was happening between him and Cho Chang, he could expect her to do her best on the Quidditch pitch. It had come down to a skyward race, and Harry, being the better flyer and riding his Firebolt, had caught the snitch and won the game for Gryffindor. Roger Davis had sworn loudly before heading to the Ravenclaw change rooms. Cho walked behind her teammates sullenly but not before giving Harry a congratulatory smile. Harry knew that there were no hard feelings about the game but he could not shake his guilt, about the game and about Cedric. 

The Gryffindors were quite the opposite. When Harry caught the snitch, the Gryffindors exploded into cheers and applause. The team had flown down to the centre of the field and hugged and roared with joy. Alicia gave Harry a gleeful kiss on the cheek while Ron had him locked in a crushing sideways hug. Fred, George and Katie led the team in a huddled chant before they all headed, full of energy, into the Gryfinddor change room. As they began to remove their helmets and discuss the specifics of the game, like when George dismounted Chambers with the direct bludger to the chest, Harry headed quickly to the boys showers.

Harry was now standing under the hot water in the dazzling crimson goldstone showers. He could hear the sound of his teammates laughing as the water rolled warmly down his body. He breathed heavily blowing water off his lips as the warmth of the shower eased his tense muscles. He stood soaking under the hot water for some time. He held up his hand, running water over the developing scar on his hand. The phrase I must not tell lies was now visible in his skin. The image of Dolores Umbridge burned in his mind, and hatred filled Harry to his core. He just could not talk to Dumbledore about this, not unless Dumbledore reached out to him.

The door to the showers opened behind the stone barrier and Harry quickly pushed down on the golden lion head dispenser and rubbed soap over his body. He pulled back his skin and cleaned all over his groin. He would rather get that out of the way before the others joined him. The suds washed away as Fred called out:

“Harry, mate, not in the showers.”

“Have some bloody decency, man!” George chimed in.

The girls laughed from the lockers. Harry laughed as well. The twins always got rambunctious after a game and tried to make the showers as awkward as possible. After hanging their towels on the hooks on the other side of the barrier, the three Weasleys rounded the corner and stepped naked onto the goldstone. The twins were very pale but much less freckled than Ron. Each of them had a tuft of ginger hair on their pelvis, although George had noticeably more than his brothers. As Ron moved to take the shower head beside Harry, George gave him a hard smack on his bare ass. The force of the smack made a sound that reverberated around the wet stone. 

“Sod off, bender.” Ron said angrily. 

“I’m sorry, Ronald,” George said as he and Fred turned on their showers, “something comes over me when I see that sweet ass of yours”. 

“It’s better than the front end” said George.

“Jealous?” Ron asked with a smirk as he looked over his shoulder, lathering his red hair with shampoo. 

“Of what? You’re all balls” Fred snorted at his twin’s jab. Harry couldn’t hold back his laugh.

“Shut it, Harry,” Ron said as he soaped up his face and chest.

“Leave him outta this” said Fred, “at least he has something that looks like a cock.”

“Yeah, only smaller.” The twins laughed and gave each other a hearty push on the shoulder. Ron shook his head and turned over at Harry with a look of boredom.

“Wankers” he said with finality as he turned back to lathering soap over his rather large testicles. The twins made exaggerated orgasm sounds as they whipped pearl coloured shampoo at the back of Ron’s head. 

Harry could not help but laugh at their antics. The twins made him feel like he was part of their family, like they were his brothers when they said or did things that would otherwise be considered mean. But it was part of their charm. Only they could make you feel safe while drawing attention to something you are self-conscious about, like the size of your dick. It was, of course, something all boys think about, whether they are adequate, but somehow their taunts were a way of saying, “who cares, mate?”

The three Weasleys were yelling happily at each other as Harry washed off the last bit of soapsuds from his body. 

“But I only got this cute little ginger tuft above my shaft,” Fred was saying, “You got strays all over your ball sack, George.”

“Girls love my ball hairs, mate.”

“Do they love your ass hairs as well?” Ron shot.

Harry turned off the water that flowed heavily from the mouth of a giant golden lion. 

“At least a girl has seen my ass, ya git.” 

With another slight laugh at this comment, Harry turned to leave.

“Harry, you can’t go!” Fred called with feigned panic. Harry turned as Fred continued, “we need a judge for our beauty pageant.”

Harry laughed as George chimed in: “Right. Okay, quick Harry, who’s got the nicest cock outta us three?” As the water poured from three lion mouths, the Weasley brothers turned with bravado and thrusted out their pelvises, striking poses they thought were model worthy. 

Harry laughed shaking his head and turned to walk around the barrier where he started to dry himself with the towel. 

“You know I’m the biggest, Harry! You want to lick it. Everyone knows,” called Fred. 

“We’ve already established that I’m the bigger twin.”

“Bullocks!”

There was a pause. Then both twins called a drawn out “Harry?” and they waited for an answer.

Harry was putting on his pants just on the other side of the barrier and he called out with a smile: “Twins—same cocks and everything.”

Another slight pause.

“That was a shit answer.”

“This isn’t over, Potter!”

They all went back to laughing and talking loudly as the water flowed in the showers like heavy rain. In all fairness, everyone knew Ron was the biggest out of all four of them, but the twins would never say that out loud. 

Harry pulled on his trousers, grabbed his duffle bag and, still shirtless, walked out into the common area. The girls were still washing up; Harry could hear the faint murmur of their conversation through the door to the girls shower. He walked towards his locker. It was made of dark oak and had the name “H. Potter” emblazoned in gold on the front. He opened it up and gave his hair another quick rub with his towel before he threw it in the laundry bin. He looked in the mirror that was adhered to the inside of the locker door: hair was still jet black and his scar was still a lightning bolt. He grabbed a pair of socks and sat on the bench in front of his cubby. 

As he pulled on his second sock, the door to the girls shower opened and Angelina poked her head out. 

“Harry?” she half whispered.

“Yeah?” Harry looked up at her. 

“Can you look away for a moment, please? I’ve left my underclothes in my locker.”

“Oh, should I…?” Harry half stood up about to walk back over to the boys showers but Angelina stopped him.

“No, no, just don’t look.”

Harry turned around to face his locker. He could hear Angelina move fast across the room. He grabbed his jumper as she opened her locker. He could feel himself getting a little hard because he knew that Angelina, one of the hottest Gryffindors currently at Hogwarts, was naked right behind him. He bit his lip as he pulled his jumper over his head, contemplating whether he should sneak a look at her. He knew it was wrong so he resisted the urge to turn around. But the mirror in his locker caught his attention. Without thinking, he opened his locker door ever so slightly and caught the reflection of Angelina Johnson’s naked behind in his mirror. He watched as she bent over to pull up on her thong. Angelina was so fit, he thought. Her ass was heart shaped and even darker than the rest of her body. His cock was getting harder as his eyes rested on the area between her thighs. His heart raced as he watched her put on her bra. He tried to keep the sound of his breathing very low. 

“Harry?” she called calmly.

“Yeah?” Harry snapped his gaze away from her and closed his locker, busying himself with something inside his duffle bag. 

“I can see you looking at me in my mirror.”

Harry froze. 

“Oh.”

“Harry Potter, you dog!” she laughed. 

Harry turned to look at her, his face red. She was shaking her head but at least she was smiling. 

“Sorry” he said, feeling really badly for not obeying her wishes. He turned his eyes downward, his face screwed up in a guilty twist.

“Well, Potter, you saw mine. Show me yours, it’s only fair.”

She stood there tapping her foot with a playful smirk on her face.

“My ass?” Harry asked her nervously.

“Yes, Potter, take it out.”

Harry turned. He was uncomfortable, but compliant. It was fair. He unzipped his trousers, loosened the button and pulled them down. His whole bare buttocks were exposed. He held up his trousers in the front to cover his penis, which was causing his cheeks to be squeezed upward. He wondered if this was making his butt look stupid. He adjusted and turned his head to her uncertainly.

“Is this good?” he asked.

Angelina was silent for a moment. 

“That’ll do, Potter,” she said, “that’ll do.”

She gave him a smile and a wink as she closed her locker. Harry turned, pulling up his trousers and redoing his button. Angelina walked back into the girls’ shower just as Ron walked out of the boys’. He has his trousers on and walked over to the locker that read “R. Weasley”. 

“Almost ready?” he asked Harry as he opened his locker.

Harry was still staring at the door to the girls’ shower where Angelina disappeared. He felt odd. He had just been humiliated by Angelina. He had deserved it, certainly, but for some reason he had found being domineered by his older teammate extremely arousing. He adjusted his boner and hid it in the waistband of his trousers without Ron seeing. He could not wait to get up to the castle.


End file.
